Talk:Fan-Ball Timeline/@comment-16075172-20141023152939
I figured something out (Works for the doomed timeline): *Revelian: -783 ADC - -21 ADC *Zoshi: -77ADC - ??? (Continues living due to Necromancy) *Ludicrine: -77 ADC - ??? (Continues living due to reasons) *Luna: -2055 ADC - -3 ADC *Hankvi: -69 ADC - (Unknown if he died by now or not, but it's possible that he died during the reckoning in -41 ADC) *Lazro: -67 ADC - (Is still alive) *Samuel: -64 ADC - (Unknown if he died by now or not, but it's possible that he died during the reckoning in -41 ADC) *Poisonshot: -63 ADC - (Unknown if he died by now or not, but it's likely that he got killed off during the reckoning in -41 ADC) *Mori: -68 ADC - -48 ADC (Descended into demonhood and gave his soul up to be controlled by horrorterrors, thus ending his state of consciousness, though his body is still considered to be alive during this state.) *02: - ???? ADC (Unknown birthdate) - -50 ADC *Twilight Sparkle: -70 ADC - (Is still alive) *Pinkie Pie: -70 ADC - (Unknown if she is still alive or not) *Gamelover: -65 ADC - (Unknown if he is still alive or not) *Iala: -67 ADC - (Unknown if she is still alive or not) *Trix: -55 ADC - (Unknown time of death, though her eventual death has been confirmed by DMS) *Squato: -53 ADC - (Died during Trix 4 Unknown if he is still alive or not) *Rebecca: -60 ADC - (Unknown if she is still alive or not) *Solaria: -51 ADC - -42 ADC *Starbreeze: -50 ADC - (Is still alive) *Corona: -35 ADC - (Is still alive) By the way, I've deducted that, in accordance to human earth years, the majority of the stories (Basically everything from The Kuipter Files to WTU2 and Spark) take place in the years -51 ADC and -50 ADC. Timeline in earth years: *-53 ADC - LDZX is established. *-51 ADC - After a long thriving period for LDZX, the corporation is attacked by Kuipter's forces, thus beginning The Kuipter Files and ending with The Kuipter Files: FINALE!; The Ao Oni race is nearly eradicated after stirring up trouble on Ludus; After recovering from these attacks, the events recorded in the Sand Database occur, and this ends with Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates; Luna arrives on Ludus; A fragment of Zalgo arrives on Ludus; Solaria is born; Ludus is attacked by the Equestrian empire; Atsaan is awoken by Grodus and killed by him as well; Chrysalis arrives on Ludus. *-50 ADC - Several villains are revived by a fragment of Zalgo still remaining on Ludus; The Troller race is doomed to extinction; Starbreeze is born and is adopted by Zoshi and Pinkie Pie after the deaths of Celestia And Kuipter; Chrysalis is killed; Mori finds the Book of Shadows. *-48 ADC - Mori descends into demonhood. *-42 ADC - Solaria dies; Gaia is killed by Chaos; The Reckoning occurs, killing many. *-34 ADC - The Descent. *-35 ADC - Corona is born. *-31 ADC - Luna attempts to kill Corona, which gets her sent to an asylum for mental treatment. *-22 ADC - Luna is released from the asylum, but later attempts to kill Corona for a second time and is sent to an insane asylum for what would be a permanent sentence. *-21 ADC - Revelian kills himself in Luna's absence; Zoshi and Pinkie Pie take in Corona and raise him. *-3 ADC - Corona comes to terms with his family's past (Shattered Family story) *0 ADC - "Those who went back" create a fixed timeline.